


Bedtime Story

by strawberry_cider



Series: 100 word fics [5]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_cider/pseuds/strawberry_cider
Summary: Allen has a dream about the past.
Relationships: Allen Walker & Mana Walker, Cross Marian & Allen Walker
Series: 100 word fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042449
Kudos: 12





	Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> I binge-read D Gray Man in two days and understood nothing except for the fact Allen has two dads.

“I should teach you how to read.” Mana said, setting little Allen in his lap and holding a book open. Allen was already so sleepy, he dozed off instantly. Only vaguely he felt him put the book down and hug him tight.  
  


Allen woke up. His dream felt so real, his heart hurt. He looked around the room and saw Mana, reading at a table. He couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Mana?” He mumbled.

The figure turned, and it was Cross. 

“Huh?” He asked.

“... Nothing...” Allen said.

Cross looked almost worried. “Go back to sleep, then. You need to rest, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
